


Marry Me - Kylux

by Ryenan



Series: Marry Me for My Money (Prompt) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: ABANDONEDHux quite unexpectedly asks Kylo to marry him. They aren't even dating.





	1. Chapter 1

“Marry me.”

“What?” Kylo looks up from his place on the couch to see Hux looming over him.

“You heard me. Marry me.” His face is passive, Eyes locked on Kylo’s, and his hands are steady om his slim hips.

Kylo just stares.

“Shouldn’t we, I dunno, be dating before you ask that? And why aren’t you on one knee? This isn’t very convincing. Are you fucking with me?” Kylo knows he isn’t, Hux never pranks him, and most of the time can’t even manage sarcasm. Still, he has to ask.

“Marry me for my money. I got a job offer from the First Order wednesday, and the starting pay is good. You’ll be graduating in a year, and you’re going to need help while you’re getting established.”

 

“No way in Hell.”

“Kylo, we both know I’m going to –“

“What if I meet someone I actually love –“

“Help you financially, and this just makes more sense – “

“And I’m married, that would suck, and what will my mother - “

“for tax purposes, I don’t want to pay ten percent –“

“You’re worried about your mother?”

“You’re worried about taxes?”

 

Kylo can’t keep from busting out laughing, and Hux smiles widely, ridiculously, and sinks down onto the couch with Kylo, knees brushing.

“You want to be my sugar daddy.”

“I pay our rent, utilities, and buy groceries ninety-five percent of the time.”

“This is true. Sorry about –“

“You’re primed to be a starving artist, and I’m going to start a high level accounting job with the biggest company on the planet. I could use a charming husband to bring to social events, and you need my money.”

“I’m arm candy and a sugar baby.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m much prettier than you.”

 

They debate the possible merits and ills of getting married, then order Chinese, then open some wine, then debate some more.

 

“Fuck it. You win. Buy me a ring.”

“Go ring shopping with me.”

“Kiss me.”

“Take me to dinner first, you heathen.”

“It was my bottle of wine.”

“good enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Annalise Daala, the head department advisor, is less than impressed with their plan when they come to her with questions about their financial aid changing. They’re holding hands, trying to look cute, but she obviously isn’t fooled.

“You’re getting married. To him.”

“Yes ma’am, though we haven’t set a date.”

“Or even gone ring shopping, but we might this weekend.”

Daala sighs and pulls her glasses off.

“Armitage, we have been meeting once a quarter for five years. You have never mentioned a romantic liaison to Mr. Ren here, and, if I recall correctly, often referred to him as a source of stress. Now what is going on? Are you sick?”

“We really do –“ Kylo starts, but he’s cut off by a wave of her hand.

“Not talking to you right now, Mr. Ren. Please let Armitage speak.”

Kylo snaps his mouth shut, but glares at her. Mrs. Daala assumes he’s keeping his mouth shut due to the punishing grip on his fingers, but she doesn’t comment.

“No one is sick or dying. I recently got a very good job offer,”

Mrs. Daala nods. He had sent her a copy of the email from the First Order when he had received it.

“And as it is likely Kylo and I will continue to cohabitate and share resources, I have decided that our situation has significant tax benefits if we get married.”

“Say no more. I married Thannison for his money, so congratulations to you, Mr. Ren, on a successful and willing catch. You are an artist; I assume?”

“Mrs. Daala, I assure you – “ Kylo starts, looking a little flushed.

“Save it for the press, I don’t really care. Now. As far as financial aid goes, I would wait until at least halfway through Mr. Ren’s last semester if you don’t want to lose any of it. By the time the paperwork is filed with the registrars…”

* * *

 

The registrar’s office isn’t quite so nosy, but a young receptionist does take a moment to stare at them.

“Miss?” Hux is snappish, and Kylo doesn’t resist the urge to put a rest a hand on his back. Hux tenses up farther, however, so he quickly withdraws.

“Sorry, I just swear I recognize you from my aerobics class,” she says, waiving her pen nonchalantly at Hux. I assumed you were just there to check out girls. Sorry.”

Kylo mutters “Bisexuality is a legitimate orientation” at her under his breath, but she doesn’t seem to notice, turning back to her computer.

“Anyway, yeah, just bring us a copy of the marriage license and your updated drivers licenses and we’ll work it all out. Have a nice day!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you going to tell your mother?”

Hux takes a long sip of his coffee to avoid answering. They’re at home, and it’s Saturday, indulging in a slow breakfast of warm bagels and lox.

“I don’t know. I suppose that depends on whether or not we have a ceremony. I think we need to get wedding photos, or engagement photos at the least, but the ceremony might not be necessary.”

Kylo stares down into his plate, chewing on his lip, and Hux decides that must not have been the answer he wanted to hear.

“We can absolutely have a ceremony if you want to, Kylo.”

“No! No, it’s not that, sorry. Let’s decide about a ceremony after we decide about telling our mothers. I was just thinking of who we would get to witness for us at the courthouse.”

“Richard Mitaka owes me a favor, and Catherine Phasma would love for me to owe her one. Do you know anyone that would come willingly?”

“There’s a gay couple in my studio block that would probably do it no problem, if I acted nervous about asking. Probably.”

“You laugh way too loud in the studio for them to see you as nervous. Get me a bagel, I need some carbs.”

Kylo opens his mouth to protest that he is quite comfortable where he is, thank you, get it yourself, but Hux cuts him off before his mouth is even half open.

“The new package of cream cheese I bought is on the top shelf, by the leftover chicken pot pie. Toss that out while you’re up, too, I think it’s gotten too old.”

His gaze never lifts from where he is scrolling through the news on his phone, so Kylo makes sure to sigh a little louder than usual and forgo the eye roll.

“Drama queen.”

“I suppose you want a knife for the cream cheese, too, huh?”

“If you would ever be so kind.”

Kylo does as he was instructed, but makes Hux’ bagel for him instead of taking the supplies to the table.

“I’ve decided to start practicing being the house husband,” He says, giving Hux the bagel with a dramatic flourish.

“Kylo, honey, sweetheart, you ass, babe, there is no way you are going to spend all this time in college mooching off my rent and food and not at least attempt to make some money. I’ll divorce you if you take up house husbandry as a full time job.”

Kylo fakes a pout while he still has Hux’s visual attention.

“We aren’t even married yet!”

“Make my bagel with this little cream cheese again, and we never will be.” The bagel is perfect, Kylo has been making them for years, so the comment is all in jest. Hux even gives a rare smile, half covered by his raised hand, but a smile all the same.

 

 

“So, mothers. My mother might understand the financial aspect as being positive, but she will disapprove of me supporting you. Though that’s really what she did when she married my father, so she could be swayed.”

“My mother won’t approve of a marriage of convenience, will probably even contest it, so we either don’t tell her or learn to act. Her advisors might say it looks bad to have a son married – gay married especially – this young and right before an election.”

“I could be persuaded to act. You’re a rather good kisser, after all, even drunk.”

Kylo flushes a little at the complement. They hadn’t talked about their drunken little make out session, and he didn’t even know quite what to say.

“Um. I don’t know – you didn’t seem to like me touching you earlier – “

“Chalk it up to surprise. You rarely touch me, and that girl – “

“yeah, yeah, she bothered me too. So you want to try us-as-a-thing?” This stumbles out of his mouth, and he can’t help but hold his breath.

Hux’s ears twitch before he bursts out laughing.

“That was great. Try breathing, okay, you’re going to get hiccups if you go around gasping like that.”

 Kylo exhaled harshly, sweet cardamom tea on his breath.

“Way to ruin the mood, bitch.”

“I feel like that’s emotional abuse, Kylo, and I –“

Kylo cuts him off by stretching far over the table to kiss Hux softly.

 This gets him a small smile, and a second kiss, but the smile turns to a smirk as Kylo sits back down.

“I think we can work on an ‘us’ thing. It’s kind of odd we never thought of it before. Also, you got syrup all over your shirt.”

Kylo takes a second to look down at his shirt, but he can already feel the stickiness on his chest.

“Ah. I suppose it can’t get any worse,” he says, as he leans back across the table to kiss Hux again.


End file.
